Vast amounts of biomass waste could be converted into methane, carbon and other valuable substances and more efficient technology is needed to separate and pressurize these products for storage, conveyance, to market and/or for many chemical reactions. Similarly many commercial and industrial customers have access to pipeline deliveries of relatively low pressure natural gas that may contain considerable amounts of impurities such as water vapor, nitrogen, H2S, silanes, and heavier hydrocarbons. It may not be economically feasible to provide suitable pressurization and appropriate separation processes to remove impurities by conventional methods and operations because of prohibitive capital expenses for a prime mover, compressor, and various filters that may be used for separation and/or the maintenance costs for suitably efficient operation. Embodiments of the present system provide new multifunctional operations, and processes, and outcomes to overcome these problems.